The Little Mermaid: Alternate ending
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Based on Hans Christian Andersen's the Little Mermaid, but this is an alternate ending to the classic. Hope you enjoy.


**I do not own the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_I gave up everything for you, and yet you marry another? I gave up my family and my life so I could be with you, and instead you push me aside for the black-haired princess. Why couldn't you see that I was the one who saved you from your watery grave? Am I really just a toy that can be forgotten?_

_I knew you had your reasons, and I knew that somewhere in your heart that you loved me, but I cannot bear to look at you. My life will be nothing now, my death will cause nothing but grief, and you will not care, you will be happy with your bride. Now, as I wait for my death, all I can do is pray, pray that you will be happy, and pray that my sisters, grandmother, and father will not grieve for long._

_How long has it been since you last faced me? Last seen my face? Am I to be forgotten after my passing? I guess so. How will my sisters, father, and grandmother feel? What about Fritz? Will he mourn for long? I take in a deep breath and open my eyes. I would like to see the prince before my passing. But is that such a good idea? No, I think no. I must not think of him now, not when he is happy._

"_Marina!" I hear voices echo. "Marina!" I hear again. I look around, wanting to know the sources of the voices. "Over here!" I follow the sound of the voices, to see my sisters, but how were they my sisters? Their hair was cut; their long beautiful hair was now short, up to their ears._

"_Marina, we gave our hair to the witch so you could have a chance!" My sister with the purple hair spoke, Miyumi._

"_It's a chance to save you from death, Marina!" My other sister with the dark blue hair told me, Lucia._

"_We had to give our hair to the sea witch to give it to you, so you can be saved!" Miyumi told me. I nodded at her._

"_She cut off our hair, but she gave us this knife, Fritz!" Lucia called. Fritz came out of the water, looking at me teary-eyed._

"_Receive it, Marina!" He told him. He then jumps up and gives me the knife._

"_In order to save your life, you must cut through the prince's heart," Miyumi told me._

"_And when his blood reaches onto your feet, your legs will shrink and you'll become a mermaid again!" Lucia said._

"_Just kill the prince, Marina! Come back to us!" Fritz yells, diving in and out of the water._

"_Please, Marina, Father and Grandmother are very worried for you!"_

"_Kill the prince, Marina, and you will come back to us!" Miyumi told me._

"_We'll be waiting, Marina!" They all said. I nod and look down at the knife. I must kill the prince, he married another, and I must, to return to my family._

_I went to the prince's chambers, the boats floor board creaking under my feet. I took a deep breath and kept going, I must kill him, I must._

_As I arrive at the prince's chambers, I could feel sweat slowly make its way down my face. My hands start to tremble. How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to kill him, the love of my life? I sighed, he must be done._

_When I arrive just outside of his bed, I breathe heavily. I have to do this, in order to be a mermaid again and return to my home, my family. I enter and see the black-haired princess next to him. I grimace and look at the prince. He is peaceful and looks happy, well at least he will die peacefully. I think bitterly._

_I go to his bedside and raise the knife up, and I swing it down, making contact with the prince. I could feel his warm blood seep onto my feet. My legs soon join together again, and I wobble, I then land onto my butt, to see I have my tail again, I was back._

_The prince though, was dead. I close my eyes and picture his sleeping face. A tear goes down my face, and all I can think of what have I done?_

_But deed is done, I am a mermaid again, and I can live my life. But the black-haired princess could not live hers. I frown and scoot myself toward the window. Once I was there I carefully get on where my knees should be and open it. I then use my upper body strength and hoist myself up. The window is wide enough to fit me through and it leads right to the sea._

_I then, slide myself through, and then I am greeted with the cool waters of the ocean. My sisters are down there to see me and they greet me._

_I am home, where I belong where I was born, I was in the sea, and it will stick that way._

**XXXXXXXX**

**That is my alternative ending. I seriously HATE the prince in this movie because he is always chasing that girl who he thought saved him. I can go on and on about this, but here is one thing: Why marry a girl who you known for a week or something because you thought she saved her, than a girl who you have known for a year. I don't know, I always felt bad for Marina, but I guess I did make her sound selfish, but hey the prince was selfish too. So should I make a part two to this, or no, it's all up to you guys.**


End file.
